The Covenant:Awakening Of A Valkyrie
by StarsAlphaJill
Summary: A new evil prescence is felt by The Sons Of Ipswich...But at the same time, an entity of Purity awakens from a deep slumber and contacts one of our heros in their dreams...What is this evil? And who is the woman in Reid's dreams? ReidxOC
1. Prologue

**_Notes : Hey peeps! This is gonna be my first fanfic in awhile now so, let's see if I still got it P_ _But please, if it's that bad, go easy on me x.X_**

**Prologue**

It all started in the late 1600's, in the time of the great families of Ipswich and the horrid Salem Witchhunt. The five families migrated here, in the land of Massachusetts where they constructed a colony in which they preformed various enchantments and spells in order to protect their covenant of silence. But unfortunately, one family which lusted for more addictive power, was banished and cut out without a trace what so ever of their existence. All traces of History that the family of Ipswich has made, are recorded in the sacred Book Of Damnations, along with names of those who perished in Hellfire…

Fearing that their most sacred and fearful secrets risk exposure, the four remaining families, with their higher power, created an entity of pureness in which took on the form of a woman. This woman had powers just like her rightful creators but instead, she controlled the elements of Ice and Light. The four families then named this entity of Purity, The Valkyrie. Alas..This was not recorded in The Book Of Damnation, fearing that this powerful entity of good may cause an even more genocidal hunt than the last one…But, The Valkyrie resumed life as a normal and ordinary young woman who's soul purpose was to protect The Covenant Of Silence and the four families against those who wished to bring harm and exposure. The years went by, and The Valkyrie was considered a symbol of justice; or an angel descending from the heavens. One of the four family members even started to fall in love with the woman. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. The remaining families took the decision to seal her in a magical encasement of ice since the people around them were starting to grow uneasy and suspicious about this so called "Valkyrie". They did not want to let their fears come true, so the woman remained for the centuries to come, a beautiful ice sculpture with a sword kept close to her chest. This sword, was given by the family member who was smitten and infatuated by the entity of Purity, knowing that when the time came, she shall be needed again to protect the light, from consuming darkness…This sword, became a enchanted shield, protecting The Valkyrie from evil spirits and shadows….

But all good things come to an end…Peace has been broken and her duty to protect the Covenant Of Silence and the families may just be around the corner….Centuries of an endless sleep shall be broken, and a new entity of shadows awakens….


	2. The Dream

**_Notes : _** _Hope the prologue gave you an idea on what I'm aiming for here. Let us cross our fingers so that this fanfic will be a hit! And to those who can rate, the critiscm can help me get a better idea on what people like, and encouragement is appreciated also ._

**The Dream**

The weather that shrouded the academy was indeed mysterious. The weather reporters even pointed out that they've broken a record for most snow in years. It was really odd though, no one from Spencer actually witnessed such a turn of course in the climate. It has always been warm and humid, practically no snow **ever. **The students were even lucky to see a thin veil of snow amongst the fresh green grass and the plain streets. But now…Now there was like 2-3 feet of snow. The Sons Of Ipswich were even starting to ask each other questions if this wasn't a premonition to something sinister heading their way…Everyone was a bit on edge since the Winter mid-terms were starting in a few days. Hell, even all this was making the usually oh-so-serious Caleb tip over in frustration. Only a month or so has passed since Caleb has ascended, and defeated Chase with aid of his enhanced powers, so everything has been relatively quiet and calm around the corridors of the academy…

Pogue and Kate got engaged, and were now planning to get married sometime next year, so Kate was all wind up and already trying to find herself the "perfect" wedding dress and investing, while Pogue was being driven insane by merely trying to keep up. Which just left Reid and Tyler with not much stuff to do except go to Nikki's and –win- at pool. Reid always knew which sucker was up to lose to him in a game of pool. And what he enjoyed most was to see Aaron squirm and throw a fit because he was utterly defeated by –yours truly-. He even took amusement when Aaron wanted to pick a fight with him and Tyler. That punk was just an uptight whiney spoiled brat who couldn't take being beaten, and Reid wouldn't think of anything better than to put him into place. But his "sidekick" always intervened and tried to make him calm down, causing the cronies to "bounce" as they so well putted it.

It was just another normal routine for Reid…Until now that is.

**Night time….** (Reid's Point Of View)

Reid came back to the dorms late at night from Nikki's along with his trusty sidekick, Tyler. Wherever he went, Tyler was there with him. Even if he was in trouble, he knew that Tyler always had his back and stand tall right beside him through thick and thin. The man even liked the same things he did, which made things easier for them both in some circumstances.

As Tyler unlocked the door to their dorm room, Reid immediately went to his bed and limply let himself fall down against it, sighing in fatigue at the same time. Tyler lazily took off his coat and randomly threw it somewhere unknown in the messy room. If there's one thing that the two Ipswich brothers didn't have, it was tidiness. The room was under the impression that a massive hurricane blew by and totally ravaged the place. Reid never really bothered to clean up since his mentality was that if he cleaned up, it would only get messy again. Tyler was powerless against it unfortunately…

Reid slid his jacket off from his shoulders and hung it in the closet which was just as messy (what a surprise). Then he resumed taking off his crimson red shirt, then his grayish cotton undershirt and black jeans, in which he purposely threw on Tyler just to bug him. His roommate had already fallen asleep, and when he received the flock of clothing on top of his face, he wasn't too happy. But he simply groaned in frustration and threw the clothes back at him aggressively in return.

"Love ya too bitch". Reid gave Tyler a playful kissy face before sliding into his bed sheets, and soon falling into a deep slumber…

"_Come find me….I'll be waiting for you here…I promise" said a crystalline voice out of the mysterious fog that enveloped a slender figure that seemingly belonged to a woman._

_He was running through the fog as fast as he could possibly go, and maybe even above his limits. He needed to get to that voice…He needed to before it disappeared again._

"_Hey!! Wait! Who are you??!!" He yelled out at the feminine figure shrouded in the thick and humid mist. The more Reid ran in the direction of the voice, the more it distanced herself from him. He could actually feel his heart beat wildly like a drum in his chest; he felt like it was going to simply burst out. Reid didn't know why he had to run…But he had a feeling that he just needed to see that unknown woman in the mist…_

"_I'll be waiting…here. Please, there isn't much time! You must find me!" The clear female voice echoed out in the silent and endless mist like fog. The last words of the woman seemed more like a distress call…The shaded figured then slowly disappeared through the mist, leaving Reid alone in this deadly quiet "realm". But oddly, he just kept running for what seem to be an eternity. He kept on going, trying to find that woman…_

"_WAIT!!!" He screamed out, but hearing no response. He slowly started to slow down, causing him to fall onto the moist ground on his knees. He was left alone with the sounds of only his hard breathing that resonated through the mist. Then suddenly, he heard that same crystal clear voice resonate through his head, along with quick visions in his head about a cave…_

"_The darkness approaches…"_

Reid woke up suddenly from his dream, panting heavily with his forehead and torso covered in sweat. He then ran his hand over his forehead to wipe the sweat off while still trying to catch his breath, his eyes wandering the darkened room as it would have seem that a snow storm formed… He slowly leaned himself back against his bed, sighing lightly as his blue eyes blankly stared up at the ceiling. His entire mind was wrapped around the strange dream he just had, and the womanly figure he saw…

"Talk about a –wet- dream…" he snickered lightly, running a hand along his lightly sweaty stomach before tilting over to his side, and drifting to sleep soon after….

-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

**Notes:** Hoped you all liked it!


	3. Presences

**_Notes :_** _Alright! Thank you to those who rated and commented about the start of the story so far! I hope that you'll enjoy the rest of the story, and comment it also. If there's any problems with typos or such, you can tell me, and I'll fix that right away. And if you'd want to make suggestion, I'm open for that too!_

**Presences**

A couple of days have passed since Reid had that vision…. Not only that, but every night since then, he's had that same dream over and over again. Just what did it meant exactly? So many questions bombarded his troubled mind. The fearful warning that the woman spoke in his vision was what really made him go insane. Just what was this "darkness"? Was it a force that was unknown to him and the others? Or was it a new enemy? Maybe it was even worse than that : both. His many questions were left with absolutely no answers to fill in those missing pieces of the puzzle. He didn't have time for all of this, he needed to concentrate on his exams, or else he could very well flunk the semester completely.

Reid wasn't the one you'd usually see stressing over school work, but the previous events made some sort of "change" in his morals. He groaned in frustration as he was then faced with a rather difficult question in his History report. He brought his gloved hand to his head and scratched it with a tired and troubled expression written all over his face. Reid didn't bother to study for the exam, which was soon going to be his downfall. He sat up straight while he ran his hand over his face, sighing in a frustrated tone. He rested his hands on his lap while his deep blue eyes wandered the room, until suddenly his eyes caught a dark, undead person who was near the exit door of the class. He jumped up in surprise, gasping lightly in the process. As soon as the figure appeared, it vanished just as fast.

Reid received many question marked faces that were glaring his way. Caleb, who was seated a couple of rows in the top, stared down at him with that "You better not have did something stupid" casual look on his normally stern face. He recognized that glare almost 100 of the time, and each time, he'd ignored it and do a sly smirk directed to him; his own way of making Caleb tense up for nothing. Tyler, who was right beside me, elbowed him lightly against his side.

"What's up with you blondie?" he said in a mocking tone.

Reid glared at him, not finding that the least amusing. If there was a thing that he despised more than anything in the whole screwed up world, it was being called "Blondie" "You didn't see that?..." he said curiously.

"Uhhhh…Are you high?" he said in the most simplistic of ways.

"How about you kiss my ass?" he replied defensively.

Tyler shook his head lightly and started chuckling amusingly while resuming his exam to put the finishing touches on it. Reid gritted his teeth, anger being risen a bit by what just happened. Was he the only one who saw the darkling? "_No…It couldn't have been a darkling. That thing looked way too different.."_ he thought to himself. If what appeared then wasn't a darkling, and he had been the only one to see the sinister figure, what did this all symbolized…? His deep ponders ended once the high pitched sound of the academy bell rang, signaling that the class was to be dismissed. He felt relieved since he couldn't have stressed enough for the damn exam. He picked his backpack and sligned it over his shoulder as he then headed for the hallway.He was more than content that the mid-terms were getting to their ends soon enough.

"What was that all about Reid?" said a stern and chilling voice behind him.

He tilted around lightly just so he could glare at him coldly. What did he wanted from him now? Honestly, Mister All-That always had something against him and his ways, it ticked him off instantly. Reid really wasn't in the mood for Caleb, he needed to sort things out, on his own. He didn't feel like telling him about what he saw in the classroom since he'd just simply be called paranoid or plainly stupid. If they didn't see the being, then what was the use in telling them?

"Get off my back Danvers, I don't need your moral support." He said coldly. Reid didn't bother to turn around again as he walked off further down the hallway. He couldn't have helped but wondered if this was somehow all connected to his "dream"

"Ugh…Nothing can be worse than having a chick stuck in your mind…" Reid shook his head lightly as he muttered to himself a few words. But strangely…It suddenly started to feel rather chilling in the main hallway of the academy. Reid then felt a weird jolt inside him, meaning that someone had Used, and big time. He tilted his head side to side, slowly watching the reality that surrounded him unfold in another sort of dimension. Reid stood still in the newly founded surroundings as it then began to snow softly.

"What the hell…Alright, which one of you smartasses did it? It better not be you Tyler…"

If this were a trick, it was far from being amusing…Docile snowflakes started to gather in a pile in his short blonde hair, his warm breath turning into "smoke" because of the lowered temperature. It was a real winter wonderland…

"_Find me…Son Of Ipswich…I'll be waiting here…" _said a fluid and crystalline voice. It sounded so …so pure; it ringed into his ears like a soft melody. Reid recognized that voice immediately, it was the same voice that he heard in his vision like dreams…He turned around his heel, and out of nowhere, came face to face with a very feminine body with a creamy and smooth skin texture that took on the tint of a pale color; like snow. And she was…Naked?!

Reid took a step back, paralyzed in astonishment at this unknown woman. But he knew deep inside his gut, that this was the woman that appeared in his recent dreams. She wasn't **entirely **naked in the snow, she had luscious silky long black hair that covered her plump breasts, and her other intimate female parts. Those eyes…They were a pure icy blue that seemed to had mesmerized him just by gazing into them…

And from all the words he could have chose , he said the following "..whoa.."

He already felt a wide playful grin spread across his thin lips, sensing that his usual and oh so –natural- male instinct started to have kicked in. Reid thought this was some sort of, fantastic fantasy that he thought out while returning to his dorm. But this seemed all too real. So she started to take a step forward, and oh…was that step a graceful one at that.

"_The darkness comes your way...Please, you must find me...My time is now." _ She spoke in a rather urgent voice.

"Well…Where will I find such a …fine woman like yourself?" Reid was playing it smoothly.If this was indeed –his-fantasy, well, why not play along? But something deep inside him, told him that this was all too real and the events that were going to follow also.

The woman closed her eyes slowly.

"_You'll know when the time is right..."_

Right after she ended her sentence, the reality around him shifted back into the rightful one. But Reid wasn't in the Academy hallway, he found himself back in his dorm…He indeed acted dumbfounded in front of the whole event that just happened, his mind was even more confused than before. Reid still didn't know who that woman was, only that she warned him numerous time about "the darkness" coming to get him he supposed.

Was the momentary reign of peace crumbling already? Or, is was it just a sick, tasteless joke set by the gang. After all , he had felt someone Used. The power felt and seemed different though. And finally, was this all linked to the kind of darkling he saw in the classroom? So many questions, and no answers to them….

_**Notes:**Well, I hope you liked this chapter folks. I don't think this is one of my best ones but…I try lol!_


	4. The Awakening

**_Notes _**: Here's the 4th chapter everyone! Thank you to all the readers that reviewed the story so far. I really appreciate it. And let's all hope that this story continues to be to all your likings! This chapter is long, I know, but it's important and I hope you all like it!

_Seek me for comfort_

_Call me for solace_

_I'll be waiting here _

_For the end of my broken heart_

_Completion I'll be waiting…_

_This distance_

_This dissolution_

_I cling to memories, while falling_

_Sleep brings relief and hope of a new day_

_Waking the misery…Of being without you_

_Surrender, I give in_

_Another moment is another eternity!_

**Rude Awakening**

Reid had just ended his physical ed/swimming class, and was now heading for the showers along with Tyler, Caleb and Pogue. His performance today wasn't really all that good, even though he knew he couldn't beat Caleb and Pogue at their game, he felt sloppy and he wasn't content with that. He muttered to himself lightly as he stood in front of the silver shower head while he motioned his head to turn the shower knobs clockwise, thus sending the soothing jets of steaming hot water against his well toned bare chest. He stepped underneath the running water while removing his grey swimming trunks with black streaks on them. Reid wasn't the one to follow school protocols; he did what he wanted, whenever he wanted. Which is why the ladies always nicknamed him –badass-.

He kicked his black streaked trunks to the side, leaving his muscular and athletic form under the soothing hot water. He leaned his hands against the humid tiled wall to support his weight while he then ducked his head under the running water. He sighed in relief as his deep blue eyes closed gently, his mind now wrapped around that woman he saw a few times now…. Reid couldn't possibly ignore her and her delicious body. It simply drove him insane. What did she want with him? He then remembered those words she always seemed to repeat while he was with her…"_Find me…"_ Damn, there was just something about that that seemed seductive…

But she somehow knew about the "thing" he saw in the classroom a couple of days ago…Maybe, just maybe, she was linked to it somehow. But find –her-? Reid had never seen such a wonderful creature such as herself around the academy…How in the hell was he going to find her? She mentioned to him simply "When the time is right…". "_Yeah right…" _ he thought to himself silently. But dear lord…That body, that creamy and smooth skin, those mesmerizing icy cold eyes and…and those plump breasts that immediately caught Reid's eyes.

"Damn she's hot…" he blurted out lightly.

It took a few moments before he realized what he just said. He then lifted his head up slowly and away from the running water. He immediately received the first glare from Tyler, who all this time, was in the shower booth right next to him.

"Dude, who are you talking to?"

"Oh you know that hot piece of man over there" Reid ever so discretely (yeah right) pointed to a random guy in the locker rooms.

"Yeah, ok Reid, I think you've been under the shower too long" he replied a bit disturbed by that.

"Oh baby you know I'm yours only" he winked playfully at Tyler while running his tongue over his rosy lips seductively while letting out moans of satisfaction.

Tyler laughed lightly, as he turned around to stop the shower. He then took his fluffy white towel and slung it over his shoulder while he then headed towords his locker.

"You seriously need to get laid man"

Reid frowned lightly at that remark.

"That's not what your mother said last night bro!". He grinned like a madman as he turned off the shower also and sneaked up behind Tyler silently all while twirling his wet towel. At the right moment, he whipped Tyler's ass with it, causing a loud "smack" to resonate into the room.

"OWW!" Tyler groaned in pain.

"Say my name!" he replied mockingly as he started to laugh crazily.

"God, leave the poor man alone Reid" said Caleb a few steps in front of him.

"Ohhh you know you want some of this also! There's enough to go around Oprah" he smirked tauntingly at Caleb before heading at his respective locker…

Caleb simply rolled his eyes and shook his head. Caleb never really knew how he could have endured him all this time. Seriously, sometimes his joking acts were becoming more and more of a nuisance to him each time…

_**Some time later…**_

Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Caleb were walking down the hallway. Tyler spoke of his new and improved Hummer with pride and joy. Pogue related that to his motorcycle that he had been working on for some time now, but now couldn't continue since Kate and himself were getting married; and that meant errands, errands, and more errands. And not to mention he tried catching up with Kate who was already self-driven as it was….Caleb, as usual, had his hands stuffed in his black trench coat, nodding and replying to what Pogue said if it was necessairy

Reid , on the other hand, had other ideas while the others were babbling meaninglessly. His eye caught a couple of attractive girls walking in a group his way. His charms immediately kicked in as he winked at them playfully and flirtatiously. The school girls giggled amusingly at that and eyed him while they whispered to each other uncontrollably.

Oh yeah…Reid was –the man-, or as he preferred to call himself, -the king- of womanizing. And he damn well knew that. No girl in the whole academy could have resisted to his tempting charms. While his male ego built up on that, Caleb motioned the group to stop in their tracks a few moments later. Caleb had indeed felt a sinister presence in the surroundings…And he knew he was correct since Pogue gave him a stern glare.

"Something isn't right guys…" Caleb whispered silently.

"Huh? What are you ranting now?" Reid said annoyed as he took a good look around him. The hallways were completely emptied and silenced. **Nothing** was left …not even a sound echoed. Reid then had a weird feeling of "déjà vu" that jolted in his mind. He blankly stared ahead of him as he sensed something heading their way…

"Something's coming !" Pogue apostrophized while glaring at what was heading his was

The environment that surrounded them all suddenly turned…lifeless and rusted out. There was then a sudden shortage of light in the area as the tiled floor up ahead got covered in a black, gooey and inky substance and it spread over the floors , the walls and the lockers. Reid was immobilized at the sight, not knowing what was in stored for him and the others as suddenly, the woman's voice echoed in his thoughts. "_The darkness comes…"_

"The darkness.." he whispered faintly"

"Huh?!" Tyler raised a brow at Reid.

"You guys can finally see it now huh?..."

"You mean this happened to you before!?" said Caleb in a stern and cold voice.

"Well, I wanted to tell you guys but smartass here thought I was high so…" Reid said jokingly, but seriously at the same time.

The black substance kept on spreading until something rose from it. It was a sort of darkling, but it had no eyes, nose or mouth, and it's skin was glistening and was as black as the substance that swallowed half of the hallway. The –thing- twitched almost every second, and made high pitched and inhuman growls. Hands randomly started to emerge from the "darkness", then the arms followed.

"What…the…FUCK!!?" said Pogue.

"Whoa..That's one ugly mother fucker. He brought a whole new reason to get plastic surgery.." said in Reid in a slightly mocking tone.

Caleb gritted his teeth, this really wasn't the time for Reid's pleasantries!. Just what the hell was that thing!? Caleb did not wanted to stay here and then regretted to have found out. His eyes went as black as night, hands thrusted forward in front of him as he unleashed a sort of blast of pure magical power. The monstrosity erupted soon after, but another one spawned and took it's place…

"Jesus Christ! There's no end to it!" said Tyler in a fearful tone.

"Gee, thanks for pointing that out genius" Reid said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he started to step backwards and away from the oncoming "darkness". The rest soon did the same. It was just a matter of time before the dark substance consumed them all…And then…It was the end for them all. The faceless and slimy creature fell down onto his two arms and legs and slowly crawled across the tiled floors, screeching inhumanly, twitching non-stop.

Then out of nowhere, an orb of light surrounded the Sons Of Ipswich, and somehow took them out of the dark, sinister and horrifying reality…

Not even a split second later, they found themselves standing in some sort of iced cave with the ground covered in a small blanket of snow. Tyler was paralyzed at the event he just saw and Reid roughly shook him back into reality.

"Stay with me man!"

"I..I-I'm sorry." Tyler said nervously…

Caleb's shadowy eyes scanned the new area not helping but to have wondered if they truly escaped that…that nightmare. The cavern was covered in shining and solid ice. Something about the place reassured him…Prehaps, it was the serene feeling that he felt from it…Pogue, on the other hand, didn't know what the hell was going.

"What just happened, what was that?"

"I don't know Pogue…" said Caleb.

Reid's eyes widened. He knew about this place…He saw it in his dream with that mysterious woman. She had shown him only glimpses of this cave, not knowing anything else about the place. This cave, was the place that she wanted him to find her; she was here and he knew it. The rogue decided to wander deeper inside the cavern, searching for the smallest trace that she could have maybe left him. The others were ordering him to come back, but at this time, he was too absorbed in his thoughts to listen to an of their futile attempts to make him come back.

"I know you're here…" he murmured softly.

He soon came across a beautiful ice sculpture of a woman at the very end of the cavern. He approached it slowly, not to sure of what could happen next now…A few moments later, he found himself standing face to face to the ice statue. He motioned his fingers to lightly trace the well defined face and the oddly situated sword that was held against the woman's bosom securely. It was then that it hit him….That face…The long hair that touched the ground…It was the woman from his dreams…How she came to contact him, he didn't know…But what he did know now, was that he absolutely needed to free her no matter the cost; even though he didn't know why he had this sudden feeling.

"Alright…Let's get you out of this block of ice hon."

His eyes searched the iced woman if there was a way to somehow unfreeze her from her ice imprisonment, but without any luck. He sighed in frustration, deciding to close his eyes and think intelligently before making a foolish act …

"The sword…!" he said victoriously

He wrapped his two gloved hands around the hilt of the blade and started to pull on it with all the strength he could have possibly mustered. The sword began to budge lightly from its place, then finally, completely remove itself from it's former position. This caused Reid to tumble back a couple of steps as the ice began to crack as soon as the blade was removed. Flamboyant rays of light erupted from out of the fissures, making the rogue cover his eyes with his arm as a reflex as then, the ice suddenly exploded into many pieces.

As Reid removed his arm from his blue eyes, his now amazed gaze stared at the now freed woman of his dream. She was standing before him with a serene expression on her face. And just like in his dream, she was naked…Her skin was as pale as the snow that covered the ground, and her icy blue eyes were fixated onto him.. Her tremendously long black silky hair covered her plump and round breasts and her other feminine areas.

"….God…" those were the words he could only have mentioned at the moment.

She took a few steps forward until she was facing him with those hypnotizing eyes. And out of nowhere, she collapsed, causing Reid to catch her as she fell into his arms….


	5. Alone With Her

_**Notes **:_Whoo, I'm on a roll! Hope you all like the story so folks and that you'll keep on reading ,liking and rating it! So without further anew, here's the fifth chapter!

**Alone With Her**

Reid was stood still for a few moments as the freed woman from his dreams collapsed into his arms out of the blue. Her skin was so cold...He unzipped his hoodie and glided it off of his shoulders so that he could delicately put it over the woman's shoulders. He needed to keep her warm at all costs, and then get him, her and the others out of this frozen pit. He tried his best to dress her into his hoodie without so much as touching her frail body. If he didn't live by a certain code of honor, and the conditions were a bit different, he would have took advantage of this –situation-. But this was the worse time to think about…something like that.

"REID!!" screamed a familiar voice behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!!?" that voice, he recognized instantly, it was Caleb that probably wanted to throw a bitch fit at him.

Caleb came up form behind him and grasped his shoulder tightly, turning him around forcefully as his solem eyes reflected worry, but anger at the same time.

"You **don't** take off like that, do I make mys-" he haven't noticed that there was a pale and lifeless woman cradled in the rogue's arms until that very instant.

Reid gritted his teeth in boiling anger, not wanting to take his shit right now. He needed to get her somewhere warm and safe. Not only her…but all of them. Tyler and Pogue eyes widened almost in perfect synchronization as they surveyed the woman held in his arms securely.

"Where did she come from?..." said Tyler as he broke the long silence.

"There's not time to explain! We wasted enough time here and we need to get our asses moving" Reid replied urgently. "I'll explain everything on the way…"

"How can we get back, when we don't even know where we are genius?" said Pogue

"If you'd just shut up and listen to me, I'll tell you" Reid glared at both Pogue and Caleb coldly as he stepped away from the gang, and then headed out of the end of the cavern to find civilization once more. The others soon followed up after him, awaiting impatiently some answers to all of the events that happened to them all so far.

_**Later on in Reid's dorm…**_

Reid leaned the chilled woman down onto his bed, where he then covered the blanket over her gently in order to provide her heat. If it weren't for her "visions", he would have never found the way out of the ice cavern. Now that she was freed, what was going to happen?

"Alright bro, spill it" said Tyler while crossing his arms.

Reid looked over at them all with a stern glance. He really didn't want to mention everything, at least not now. But if she was linked to the new evil entity, they had the right to know. So he started to explain the previous events that startled him several days ago, and how this woman contacted him in his dreams to "find her" and that it was "her time". He also mentioned the monstrosity they saw in the hallway of the academy. When Reid finally finished his rather complicated speech, Caleb and the others seemed pretty speechless until their "leader" spoke up to clarify the situation for Pogue and Tyler.

"So…She may know something about this new force?.." said Caleb in a slight confused tone.

"I'm not sure, but she mentioned it to me more than once…So I'm guessing she knows something we don't" replied Reid in a thoughtful tone…

"Well…Now that we got that out of our way. Where is she going to stay?" said Tyler.

"She can't stay here…She'll draw too much attention" said Caleb in his usual –cool- voice.

"No! She stays here. I can simply take Tyler's bed"

"Hey!" Tyler whined.

"Reid…She **can't **stay here. God…When will you listen to me for once?!" Said Caleb a bit annoyed.

"You know I'm not good with following orders. I'm not going to just leave her in some spider webbed janitors closet! Now, it's either that, or we can settle this outside…" Reid frowned and peered straight into Caleb's eyes as he tried, in his own way, to convince him to let her stay here.

Caleb mumbled under his breath, letting out a sigh of defeat. He decided to let Reid have his way, but just this once. He thought that maybe it was the best decision to take since he seemingly knows more than him and the rest do…

"Now you wait just a min-" Pogue didn't had the time to finish his sentence since Caleb stepped in once more.

"Alright Reid, she can stay…But if you draw attention to yourself and her, or if something happens to her, it's your responsibility…"

"Caleb" Pogue spoke in a persistent voice that meant to probably to review the situation a bit more closely.

"It's alright, I know what I'm doing…Anyways, we better leave. We'll discuss about this more tomorrow. I think I speak for all of us when I say we can get some shut eye…"

Pogue sighed and shook his head lightly before nodding at what Caleb mentioned.

"Yeah…I have to go anyways, Kate's gotta be wondering where I've been all this time…And it isn't pretty when she gets stressed over things."

"That's what happens when you tie the knot buddy" Tyler remarked while chuckling lightly.

Pogue slapped Tyler behind the head lightly for saying such a thing .He then followed after Caleb who left the room a few moments ago while as he went out, he closed the door.

Reid grumbled lightly as they departed from his and Tyler's room. It was only the two of them, with the unconscious woman leaned against his bed and recuperating. Reid didn't exactly know when she'd awaken from her state…But he'd wait, no matter how long it would take. He wanted to ask her so many questions, in hope that she knew the answers to them of course.

"Anyways…I'm gonna head out to Nikki's, I'm not ready to go to sleep just yet. Wanna come with?" Tyler blinked lightly.

"Nah…I'm staying here. You go ahead"

"Alright, suit yourself. I'll be back later tonight"

"What am I, you mother? You don't need to tell me things like this"

"Gee, alright. Catch you later!" Tyler said before he too, walked out the door.

It was only him and that woman now…He stepped over the edge of his bed, which she rested in as he peered down to take a good look at her frail face. He leaned his hand against her smooth cheek, he felt that she was getting warmer, and that her skin color turned more into a lightly tanned tone. He yawned loudly, moving his hand away from her face as he walked over to Tyler's bed as he then started to remove his grey undershirt and his pants. Soon it left him in only his black boxers. He felt worn out and very much deserved a good night's rest. Reid flopped down against the bed, slid onto the covers and moments later, he drifted off to sleep….

**_Later that night…_**(The Valkyrie's point of view)

Her icy blue eyes started to open slowly as she was fanned out onto a comfortable bed. She felt very fragile and weak as she sat up against the mattress, her eyes scanning her new surroundings. Everything was so odd, she had never seen such a place before…New strange and unfamiliar devices caught her eyes reflected adventure and discovery. At first she was frightened at seeing so many new shapes and items, but then her sensed calmed down once her eyes fell on then man that freed her from her deep iced slumber.

She knew that he was a rightful descendant of her creators, and her mission to protect the Sons Of Ispwich at all costs and The Covenant Of Silence. After all, she was made for that purpose only, and to obey her masters. She looked down at her half naked body, noticing a strange cloth like clothing that felt so soft against her creamy skin. The unknown cloth was way too big for her, it lightly slumped down her shoulders and the sleeves went pass her hands. But at least they covered her intimate areas…

She decided to stand up off of the bed and head over to the man who was sleeping peacefully. Then suddenly, she felt a feeling that she never thought she had…It was the feeling of want…She wasn't supposed to feel anything, just follow orders and protect who she is supposed to protect. But for the first time in all her life, she felt a powerful feeling. The woman wanted heat…and somehow, she felt that she could get it from her savior. She craved to get close to him…This new feeling, it frightened her and she didn't know why it appeared in her. But she obeyed this "feeling" and crawled onto the bed, laying next to him…She was so close to his face that she felt his body heat; it soothed her.

Her creators made her so that she couldn't and would not "feel" anything. But how could she explain this? This was all so new to her, it kinda scared her. But soon, her thoughts dissolved out of her mind slowly as she gazed at the man beside her, getting another odd feeling again…"Security"…A few moments later, she drifted off to sleep, curled up in front of him…


End file.
